Danielle Fischer/Sparrow
Statistics Strength: ~7/10 Speed: 5/10 Agility: 8/10 Intelligence: 6/10 Basics Secret ID: Danielle Fischer Superhero Alias: Sparrow Nickname(s): Dani Age:12 (young justice) 14 (original concept.) Gender:Female Nationality: mixed/ Mutt Birthplace: Gotham Current Residence: Gotham Height: ~4ft 11 Weight: 97 Lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Chocolate brown Physical Description: Skinny. She lived on the streets and years of malnutrition have made it hard for her to put on body weight, plus the fact that due to her time on the street she doesn't have a large appetite. Personality Good Traits: Feircly loyal. Protective. 'Batttish' Meaning she's a bit like Batman, you know, defeat evil and all. Bad Traits: quick tempered, due to a drug she was forced to take that carried microscopic bot designed to make super soldiers for a mob boss. The changed personality by messing with neurons in her head. She's quick tempered, sarcastic and a bit pessimistic from growing up on the streets Weird Habits: For one reason or another, during training (everything from martial arts to languages) She took to Japanese and is a bit infatuated. Fears: Abandonment issues. Also afraid the microscopic bots that have since been deactivated inside her, have affected her so much she may one day turn on her friends and family and give into the urge to be a villain. Best Subject(s): Superhero wise. She's a fighter. A little bit of a strategist.She's a good detective in that she can solve puzzles and deduce. Worst Subject(s): Tech/science. She's not one for the computers/hacking and intergalactic worm hole mumbo jumbo. Just tell her who to hit. ' Relationships' Mentor: Batman Mother: Cathleen Fischer- deceased Father: Harold Fischer- deceased Siblings: Fenella Fischer -sister, Kerra Fischer-sister Both are currently in Arkham asylum. Both were sold by their father to the mob boss to pay a debt. Both given the drug but allowed to progress to the point of criminal madness. Closest Friends: Tim Drake AKA Robin Conner Kent AKA Superboy Enemies: John Derringer- mob boss. He's the crater/controller of the drug that made her and her sister the way they are. She despises him. Later in her origin he discovers who she is and by association Batman and Robin. She reingeneers the Derringer's drug and infects him with it during a fight causing him to loose his memory and parts of his mind. He's currently held in Arkham asylum and closely monitored by Batman should he ever regain his memory. Boy/Girlfriend: not so serious but still kinda with Superboy (age 14+ version) Crush: Tim Drake AKA Robin Battle Power(s): Trained by Batman she's learned multiple martial arts and escape techniques. After training with Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing she's super flexible. (she took to acrobatics immediately. Better than Tim, not quite up to Dick though) When angered she get a bit stronger ( not hulk like strength, just.. stronger..) Weapon(s): Bo staff, own version of birdarangs, typical Batman gear. Style: Similar to Catwoman. She likes to play on agility and stealth, then uses her strength to take out her enemies. Category:DC Fan Fiction